villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Pure Evil
So now Complete Monsters are Pure Evil, huh? sounds like a very mean perfume lol.Lyvanskarox (talk) 15:24, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I like calling it complete monster better so do i this name sucks change it back to complete monster please Bgerard957 (talk) 07:17, May 21, 2017 (UTC) You know it is better to go with Complete Evil since Pure Evil mostly sounds like Evil with a Pure Heart, Vageta became Pure Evil in later parts of Dragon Ball Z before becoming good and Kid Buu is Pure and Evil.Graf Gaius (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm with Bgerakd957, change it back! Carebearheart (talk) 14:46, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Redeemed? I find it extremely confusing how on the page Category:Redeemed it says that Pure Evil villains CAN be in that category, but later in the text it says that they can't be in that category, why is this? JoElkis (talk) 11:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) What do we mean totalitarianism to reference pure evil villains? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Totalitarianism Good example is Voldemort who is a totalitarian, and Darth Sidious too as well. I prefer this name of the category Though Complete Monster wasn't so bad. However, Pure Evil is slightly better.Kintobor (talk) 12:54, April 1, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Cascading protection with full protection to lock pure evil category please. By my request. Eeeek8 (talk) 03:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) No real life exaMples please... Do not add this on Real-life villains wikia. We NEVER saw any real people being pure evil; they are just absolute, greatest evil. Eeeek8 (talk) 10:00, June 29, 2018 (UTC) This category is incorrect in its tittle and description. This category should not be called pure evil. Unlike many people, counting my self, have been taught, the word, evil, means afflicting and punishing within good reasoning rather than meaning morally wrong; often when we use the word, evil, the word we mean to use is the word, bad, or the word, wicked. And. The description for this category gives the incorrect description for pure bad. Here is the correct description for pure bad. : The criteria for being pure bad, bad meaning morally wrong: Unlike many people, counting my self, have been taught, the word, evil, means afflicting and punishing within good reasoning, which is why I used the word, bad, here instead of using the word, evil, here; often when use the word, evil, the word we mean to use is the word, bad, or the word, wicked. · Never possessing any goodness, kindness or care · False goodness, kindness and care do not count as goodness, kindness and care. · False forms of things do not count as those things. · Being bad no matter what and you knowing not to be bad and that you are not right to or required to be bad and being able to be good or morally neutral but not willing to be good or morally neutral · To be bad, you must know you are bad and that you are not right to or required to be bad since you knowing you are bad and that you are not right to or required to be bad means you intend to be bad. · In some cases, to be some way, you must intend to be that way. · Being bad you knowing not to be bad and that you are not right to or required to be bad is necessary to be bad even if you consider saying or doing some thing horrible. · Part of being pure bad is to simply be bad. · Being seriously, seriously as opposed to humorously, wicked and by evoking fear, hatred and disgust · Feeling okay about the idea of deceptiveness and deceptiveness if wrong and unnecessary · To be bad, you must be likely to consider and feel okay about the idea of keeping other living beings, counting spirits as living beings since spirits can do things, from knowing where bad living beings, counting you, stand. · Being wrathful, extremely wrathful, and driven by wrath to feel okay about the idea of saying or doing some thing horrible · Feeling okay about the idea of causing life and the universe, entire universe, being bad, completely bad, and all good living beings suffering, suffering through lacking what we, good living beings, need and what we want, suffering to the extent of completely and mentally and physically suffering and the worst way to be completely suffering, and feeling okay about and likely to consider the idea of causing life and the universe being bad and all good living beings suffering and at least as much as other wicked ideas if you have other wicked ideas · Always wanting to be capable of saying bad things and/or doing bad things and allowed to say bad things and/or do bad things · Priding pure badness Also. You might but might or might not believe you must be a criminal and/or corrupt official to be pure bad. You can be pure bad if you are a criminal and/or corrupt official but being a criminal and/or corrupt official is not necessary to be pure bad. You can be pure bad even if you are a regular jerk, a regular jerk as opposed to a criminal and/or corrupt official. Zachary Willaim Barringer (talk) 00:42, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I'll be blunt: it's not being named Pure Bad and even a simple definition search with tell you evil means a morally wrong act that means to inflict some type of harm onto others. Two quick links to literal definitions in two separate dictionaries: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/evil and https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/evil. Jester of chaos (talk) 01:46, August 15, 2018 (UTC) The name for this category is staying Pure Evil but may the description for this category change and change to this? : The criteria for being pure evil: · Never possessing any goodness, kindness or care · False goodness, kindness and care do not count as goodness, kindness and care. · False forms of things do not count as those things. · Being evil no matter what and you knowing not to be evil and that you are not right to or required to be evil and being able to be good or morally neutral but not willing to be good or morally neutral · To be evil, you must know you are evil and that you are not right to or required to be evil since you knowing you are evil and that you are not right to or required to be evil means you intend to be evil. · In some cases, to be some way, you must intend to be that way. · Being evil you knowing not to be evil and that you are not right to or required to be evil is necessary to be evil even if you consider saying or doing some thing horrible. · Part of being pure evil is to simply be evil. · Being seriously, seriously as opposed to humorously, wicked and by evoking fear, hatred and disgust · Feeling okay about the idea of deceptiveness and deceptiveness if wrong and unnecessary · To be evil, you must be likely to consider and feel okay about the idea of keeping other living beings, counting spirits as living beings since spirits can do things, from knowing where evil living beings, counting you, stand. · Being wrathful, extremely wrathful, and driven by wrath to feel okay about the idea of saying or doing some thing horrible · Feeling okay about the idea of causing life and the universe, entire universe, being bad, completely bad, and all good living beings suffering, suffering through lacking what we, good living beings, need and what we want, suffering to the extent of completely and mentally and physically suffering and the worst way to be completely suffering, and feeling okay about and likely to consider the idea of causing life and the universe being bad and all good living beings suffering and at least as much as other wicked ideas if you have other wicked ideas · Always wanting to be capable of saying evil things and/or doing evil things and allowed to say evil things and/or do evil things · Priding pure evilness Also. You might but might or might not believe you must be a criminal and/or corrupt official to be pure evil. You can be pure evil if you are a criminal and/or corrupt official but being a criminal and/or corrupt official is not necessary to be pure evil. You can be pure evil even if you are a regular jerk, a regular jerk as opposed to a criminal and/or corrupt official. Zachary Willaim Barringer (talk) 22:27, August 15, 2018 (UTC) The description is staying the same especially since our current one goes over all criteria briefly rather well and the one you have given comes across as simply any character no to show a positive trait. Jester of chaos (talk) 22:35, August 15, 2018 (UTC) The "Pure" Problem OK not all of these examples fit The Pure Part, examples like lustful villains and greedy villains do not fit in with the pure heart, especially when pure can be as evil as the un-pure heart and being Pure Evil means being both Pure Hearted and Evil Anyway the name should be Far Evil or Irredeemable Evil or just Irredeemable(Graf Gaius (talk) 16:56, December 14, 2018 (UTC)) The sole issue: That's just hardcore unnecessary. Pure Evil sounds the most dramatic and fitting. Also, I honestly don't know why anyone would think "Pure Evil" means "villain with a pure heart." Practically everyone uses the word "pure evil" to refer to absolute evil, so yeah... Looperreallyreallysucks (talk) 16:58, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Neutral Evil Some villains are listed in Pure Evil and Neutral Evil categories. How is this possible?--The Master of the seas (talk) 09:27, March 11, 2019 (UTC)User:The Master of the seas Neutral Evil has nothing to do with the criteria for the Pure Evil category. A NE person would willingly break the law to get what they want. As such, any villain under PE would be deliberately going against the law or whatever to get what they want. AustinDR (talk) 12:14, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, take a look at Carlton Drake.Professor Ratigan (talk) 15:12, March 13, 2019 (UTC)User:Professor Ratigan Oh, I taught that this was a different level of evilness.--The Master of the seas (talk) 18:30, March 16, 2019 (UTC)[User:The Master of the seas '''I think the criteria should be changed slightly Does anybody else believe that for a villain to be pure evil, the henious standards of the story are irrelevant, I mean a villain from the MCU May destroy an entire city full of innocents and it would count as pure evil, but a villain from Star Wars May do the same and then torture all the survivors, but people on here wouldn’t count them as pure evil because in Star Wars you have to blow up a planet to be pure evil. I think we should take out the rule of evil standards in the story and just do it about standards overall. (Harry.taylor.9085 (talk) 16:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC)) Two completely different works. AustinDR (talk) 11:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) That’s my point, shouldn’t there be an overall standard instead of story standards for pure evil? That heinous in the work itself is important, but the relative heinous standard needs to also be considered. Like how the only candidate to come out of the Tales from the Crypt television series was a serial killer who killed several elderly women. AustinDR (talk) 01:24, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Sliding Scale of Villains: You know how there's a Sliding Scale of Heroes on Hero WIki: Pure Good, Outright, Good-Hearted Bastards, and Heroic Sociopaths? Well, what would be the labels for villains. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 03:20, July 10, 2019 (UTC) True "Pure Evil" Definition? There's always been a blurred line between Generic Evil and Pure Evil. I believe that what makes a character Pure Evil, or a Complete Monster is the focus displayed on achieving their goals, how far they would be willing to go for it, their thoughts on such matters and how they truly feel about what they've done. It doesn't matter whether or not they are Made of Evil, this fails to excuse any deeds they've committed. If they show no signs of real remorse or turning back for true redemption then it makes them fall into the category. Also, even characters who are on either side of a conflict By Default can know the difference between right and wrong; they may only view the opposing force's ideals as nonsense and their own as something worthwhile. Just because a character appears good or bad From the Very Beginning doesn't mean they can't tell black and white apart when it comes to serving actual justice. Wikiafanatic25618 (talk) 20:13, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Are pure evil villains game changers too? Villainster (talk) 03:58, November 29, 2019 (UTC)